Vice Admiral
='VICE ADMIRAL - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= In the United States Navy, the United States Coast Guard and the United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps, vice admiral (VADM) is a three-star flag officer, with the pay grade of O-9. Vice admiral ranks above Rear Admiral and below Admiral . Vice admiral is equivalent to the rank of Lieutenant General in the other uniformed services. 'Appointment And Tour Length' Four-star grades go hand-in-hand with the positions of office they are linked to, so these ranks are temporary. Officers may only achieve four-star grade if they are appointed to positions that require the officer to hold such a rank. Their rank expires with the expiration of their term of office, which is usually set by statute. Admirals are nominated for appointment by the President from any eligible officers holding the rank of rear admiral or above, who also meets the requirements for the position, under the advice and/or suggestion of their respective department secretary, service secretary, and if applicable the joint chiefs. For some specific positions, statute allows the President to waive those requirements for a nominee whom he deems would serve national interests. The nominee must be confirmed via majority vote by the Senate before the appointee can take office and thus assume the rank. The standard tour length for most four-star positions is three years, bundled as a two-year term plus a one-year extension. : Note: Extensions of the standard tour length can be approved, within statutory limits, by their respective service secretaries, the secretary of defense, the President, and/or Congress but these are rare, as they block other officers from being promoted. Some statutory limits under the U.S. Code can be waived in times of national emergency or war. Admiral ranks may also be given by act of Congress but this is extremely rare. 'Retirement' Other than voluntary retirement, statute sets a number of mandates for retirement. A four-star general must retire after 40 years of service unless he or she is reappointed to serve longer. Otherwise all general officers must retire the month after their 64th birthday. However, the Secretary of War can defer a four-star officer's retirement until the officer's 66th birthday and the President can defer it until the officer's 68th birthday. Flag officers typically retire well in advance of the statutory age and service limits, so as not to impede the career paths of more junior officers. Since only a limited number of four-star slots are available to each service, typically one officer must leave office before another can be promoted. Officers leaving four-star positions were allowed to revert to their permanent two-star ranks to mark time in lesser jobs until statutory retirement, but now such officers are expected to retire immediately to avoid obstructing the promotion flow. To retire at four-star grade, an officer must accumulate at least three years of satisfactory active duty service in that grade, as certified by the Secretary of War. The Secretary of War may reduce this requirement to two years, but only if the officer is not being investigated for misconduct. Officers who do not meet the service-in-grade requirement revert to the next highest grade in which they served satisfactorily for at least six months. It is extraordinarily rare for a four-star officer not to retire in that grade. Four-star officers typically step down from their posts up to 60 days in advance of their official retirement dates. Officers retire on the first day of the month, so once a retirement month has been selected, the relief and retirement ceremonies are scheduled by counting backwards from that date by the number of days of accumulated leave remaining to the retiring officer. During this period, termed transition leave or terminal leave, the officer is considered to be awaiting retirement but still on active duty. 'Vice Admirals In Each Branch' 'United Coast Guard' Below are all of the possible billets a Vice Admiral can occupy as a member of the United States Coast Guard. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Task Force. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Fleet. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (C1) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (C2) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Operations Officer (C3) of a Fleet. #Chief Logistics Officer (C4) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Plans Officer (C5) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Signal Officer (C6) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Training Officer (C7) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (C8) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9) Of The United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (J1i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (J2i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Operations Officer (C3i)of a United States Coast Guard. #Deputy Logistics Officer (J4i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Plans Officer (J5i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Signal Officer (J6i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Training Officer (J7i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (J8i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (J9i) Of The United States Military 'United States Navy' Below are all of the possible billets a Vice Admiral can occupy as a member of the United States Navy. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Task Force. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Fleet. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (N1) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (N2) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Operations Officer (N3) of a Major Command Of The United States Navy. #Chief Logistics Officer (N4) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Plans Officer (N5) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Signal Officer (N6) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Training Officer (N7) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (N8) Of The United States Navy. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9) Of The United States Navy. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (J1i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (J2i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Operations Officer (J3i)of The United States Navy. #Deputy Logistics Officer (J4i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Plans Officer (J5i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Signal Officer (J6i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Training Officer (J7i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (J8i) Of The United States Military #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (J9i) Of The United States Military <<<< BACK Category:Vice Admiral Category:Vice Category:Admiral Category:Officer Category:Military Officer Category:Military Rank Category:Tau'ri Military Rank Category:United States Military Rank Category:United States Coast Guard Rank Category:United States Navy Rank Category:Commissioned Officer